(x) A Night In The Forest
by Eve111
Summary: "Sh*t Sh*t Sh*t Ant! We need to get out of here! Fast!" Sparklez said as realization dawned him, and he wasted no time in grabbed Ant's arm, pulling him along behind him as he ran deeper into the forest. "What…Why?" Ant said, clearly confused as to why the other had started to freak out after seeing the piece of paper. Sparkelz and Ant find themselves in slender. Sparkant implied


A/N. SparkAnt relationship implied. Sparkelz and Ant find themselves in Slender. I would treat this as collab between Rockie (The Hidden Rock/ RK The Hidden) if I hadn't gotten the idea, but she contributes the most as a beta reader (other beta readers just edit and give, she gave me options that I could add) So I would like to say thank you. For editing and for the feedback ^^

And thank you to all of my followers/watchers for the ongoing support.

••••

Sparkelz shuddered, gripping the torch in his hand tightly. Currently, both him and Ant were in a forest, dense with trees. Normally, it wouldn't have been a problem for either of them, if it wasn't for the fact that it was dark, at night, and the forest they were in was clouded with so much fog that the two could barely even see where they were going. "Ant…How in the land of Minecraftia did you get us here!?" He asked, though it seemed as if he was demanding an answer from the other Minecrafter.

"I…" Ant looked down at the golden apples he was holding in his arms. "I really don't know."

Sparkelz scowled, and walked over to Ant, picking up one of the apples in the Minecraftian's hands, before bringing it up to his face and examining it closely. He sighed as he put the apple back in Ant's arms. "You know these apples have gone bad right…?"

Ant froze, shock-horror on his face. In truth, he honestly was unaware of the fact that his companion had just stated. "Uhh…I.." Both he and Sparkelz had only recently consumed two golden apples from the same batch…

"We're in a stupid forest!" Sparkelz said, his voice slowly rising in pitch. "Do you still not know how we got here?"

Ant's brows furrowed in worry, and he released his grip on the apples as he tried hard to remember how they had ended up in their current situation. As a result, the apples fell from his arms to the ground with a small thud as each of the fruits made contact with the earth.

"ANT BE QUIET!" Yelled Sparkelz, and Ant jumped back in surprise.

"But…I didn't make a noise…" Ant tried to defend himself, only to be cut off by the other Minecrafter.

"You dropped the apples. We're in a forest, we can barely see anything, and you don't even care!" Sparklez ranted, as if he was beginning to panic.

Ant blinked.

Sparkelz scowled and grabbed Ant's arm, walking forward. "At least help me look for a way out of here!" Sparklez yelled at Ant, causing Ant to pull out of Sparkelz grip, frowning at him. "Fine but at least be nice! I'm a human! I make mistakes."

Sparkelz rolled his eyes but paced forward, Ant dragging along behind him. "What kind of a forest is this….the trees are so dense!" He muttered, half to himself, half to Ant.

"I dunno." Said Ant. He frowned. He felt like he needed to be doing something… important. "Sparkelz…Don't you feel like we should be doing something…Like…Other than looking for a way out?" He asked, trying to see if the other was feeling the same way he did. However, Sparklez just continued walking, looking around.

"Like what?" Sparklez said, still focusing on finding a way out.

"I just feel like we need to do something…. Like..Something specific in order to _get out._"

Sparkelz froze, and slowly turned around to face Ant. He stared at Ant silently for a few seconds before turning around and continuing onwards. As they paced onwards, Ant began to fiddle with his amulet, and only looked up when something white caught his eye, and he froze.

"Sparkelz?" He asked. Sparkelz turned to face Ant, a look of boredom and frustration on his face.

"What?" Sparklez said, annoyance clear in his voice.

"I think we're near civilisation. There's a poster on the tree." Ant pointed off to tree that was larger than the rest, and, as he had said, there was a small white 'poster' that had been stuck onto the trunk of the tree.

As Sparklez turned towards where Ant had pointed, his eyes widened. Sparklez stared for a few seconds, before walking up to the 'poster', and snatching up the page in order to have a closer look.

"Sh*t Sh*t Sh*t Ant! We need to get out of here! _Fast_!" Sparklez said as realization dawned him, and he wasted no time in grabbed Ant's arm, pulling him along behind him as he ran deeper into the forest.

"What…Why?" Ant said, clearly confused as to why the other had started to freak out after seeing the piece of paper.

Sparkelz huffed. Ant was so darn _innocent_! He didn't know _anything_. "Don't you know what Slender is!?"

Ant froze for a few seconds, deep in thought. "Isn't it some monster that lives in the woods and you can't look at it or you'll die?"

Sparkelz screwed his eyes up. "Notch dammit… No! It's…. JUST HELP ME FIND 8 STUPID PAGES AND LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

•••

Ant looked up at the trees surrounding him. They looked like ghosts. In front of him, CaptainSparkelz' pace had slowed down, and he was breathing heavily. So far they had only found 4 pages, and Ant was already beginning to doubt their chances of getting out alive.

"Sparkelz are you ok? Are you sure you don't want me to lead?" Ant said as he walked up to the elder Minecrafter, worried about his friend's condition.

"I'mfine… just…keepgoing…" Sparkelz mumbled between puffs. His position was like that of an old man; doubled over, almost as if he were in a lot of pain.

"I don't know about that…" Ant said worriedly, his voice small. "You sound really tired… and… not meaning to offend, but.. Unfit…"

Sparkelz stopped walking and turned to Ant, scowling. "Ant… I know what I'm doing better than you, so shut up!"

"At least try not to use the torch so much." Ant said, trying to get the other to conserve as much energy from the torch as possible so that it wouldn't run out too fast.

"Ant we got here a few minutes ago, the torch can't run out that fast." Sparklez said, rolling his eyes.

Ant grimaced, but stopped talking, continuing to follow the "old-man Sparkelz".

As the pair progressed, Ant became more highly strung, his nerves being pushed to the limit. Every time they found a new page, his heart would leap, and he would turn to-and-fro frantically, hoping that the monster wouldn't be lurking behind them. But so far, so good. It was only when they came to the seventh page that the pair froze. Sparkelz had been about to grasp the seventh page off the side of a tanker when the torch flickered.

Ant flinched. "I told you Sparkelz."

Sparkelz was silent.

Ant took the opportunity as that to finally get moving, and jumped forward, grabbing the torch and the sheet of paper of the yellow tanker. He immediately flicked off the switch and grabbed Sparkelz' arm, dragging the now petrified man into the bathroom which was just ahead.

If Ant was asked later, he would say that the worst moment of his life would've been now; entering the building, and turning each corner, petrified that, in the darkness, the monster would be waiting for him. What was worse was that it seemed as though the final paper was evading him. He had walked through several rooms, and so far, no page.

Ant turned another corner, this time one that opened back out to the forest. He caught a short glimpse of the white faced man, and began laughing. Unfortunately, Sparkelz was also conscious, and he too caught a glimpse of the man. His reaction was, unfortunately, a lot more dramatic.

"F*CK F*CK F*CK!" He yelled, as he fell back, slamming into the other Minecrafter besides him.

Ant squirmed and pushed Sparkelz away from him. "Whoa what the nether man! Calm down!"

Sparkelz just stared at Ant, panting hard. "He- He was there!" He stuttered. His heart was still pounding as he tried to recover from the horrible mental shock he just had.

"Yeah I know, he looks ridiculous." Ant began giggling.

Sparkelz' expression changed to one of disappointment and annoyance. "How are you _laughing_!?"

"B- Because I knew it was coming, and he looked _ridiculous_!"

Sparkelz scorned, but stood up, grabbing the torch and the seven pages of paper out of Ant's hand. He flicked on the torch, and froze. There was no light. Just to be sure that he had not been mistaken, he shook the torch, and then flicked the switch once more. Again, no light.

"Ant, have you been playing with this?"

"No. But you have." Ant was _still_ grinning.

Sparkelz rolled his eyes. "How the _nether_ are we meant to get the last page and get out of here if _we have no light_!?"

Ant just kept laughing, and continued walking forward, deeper into the bathroom.

Sparkelz pulled himself together, and was about to follow AntVenom when he heard a scream, and saw Ant running out of the room in complete fear, the last and most vital page, crushed within his grip.

"RUN! RUN! RUN! JUST RUN!" Yelled Ant, his face pale and his voice panic-stricken. "I'VE GOT THE LAST PAGE!"

Sparkelz wasted no time in running out of the bathroom. If there was something he wanted to do, it was to get out of there.

The pair ran as quickly as they could, trying to navigate their way through the dense trees and back to where they had started. Luckily they made it within seconds, but even when they got there, and put all the pages together, nothing happened. The fog which caused the darkness, did not lift, and the eerie noises did not stop. They were _still _being chased.

"So... what now?" Asked Sparkelz as he tried to regain his breath from running.

Ant shrugged. "I'm guessing we just wait."

"Ant we can't _wait_! We're being chased for Notch's sake!" Sparklez yelled. He was most certain that he _did not_ want to die, and right now, he had no idea whether the other was, in reality, really brave, or just incredibly foolish to not understand the gravity of their current situation.

"Yeah but what else can we do?" Ant asked, tilting his head to the side.

Sparkelz opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, unsure of what to say.

Ant smirked. "I still know better than you in _some_ aspects…. Like Parkour."

Sparkelz frowned. "Oh come on, it's not like-"

"Sparkelz, look around will you." Ant interrupted. Sparkelz scorned at Ant's rudeness, but obeyed, and his jaw dropped open as he observed that the fog had finally lifted, revealing a beautiful summers day.

"… I…"

"Let's go home Sparkelz, the gates have opened… Slender's gone…. and for hells sake, I'm glad we weren't put in portal."

Sparkelz stood up, wondering the reasoning behind the last statement. "Why?"

"Because I wouldn't be able to hug you and not get into trouble."Ant said, as he leaned to his right, pulling Sparkelz into a hug.

"Aww, thanks Ant. I love you too." Sparkelz smiled, embracing the smaller Minecrafter. Ant sure was one of the nicest souls he had ever met.


End file.
